Yourself And I Descendants AU
by fangirl-life-dealwithit12
Summary: Rated T for coarse language. They thought they should belong, but they all knew that there was something nagging them. telling them that somewhere, out there, was something better, and unrestricted. A place of freedom and individualism, friendship and love. But, there was never going to an opportunity. Right? / A journey of self discovery in a land of conformity. Ships included :)


**Quick note: This takes place after the first Descendants movie, so Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay already turned good. Now we focus on four new villain children. ;)**

 **Maya Hart – Daughter of The Queen Of Hearts**

 **Riley Matthews – Daughter of Ursula**

 **Lucas Friar – Son of Captain Hook**

 **Farkle Minkus – Son of Gaston**

 **This first chapter will be about Riley. She as the daughter of Ursula lives under the Isle of Lost but lives in a shipwreck that her mother has turned into a home. Unlike her mother, she has legs and can go on land, and mainly dresses in dark purple and blue.**

 **enjoy.**

…

 _When you are truly good, the only ones who see it are the ones who pay the most attention. These may not be who you think they are._

Y

 _in an underwater shipwreck turned home, underneath the Isle Of The Lost_

"Mum, could you please let me in?" I shout, banging my fist on the door, trying to sound as arrogant as I possibly can. Brattiness has never really been my forte, and my mother knows it. Though, lately, I _have_ been trying harder.

The door releases from underneath my raw wrist, and the face of my clearly pissed off mother appears. Then again, she seems to be pissed of a lot lately. Her short, white hair is gently floating above her head, and her grey skin is scaly and rough.

"Less of the please, dear." She groans, her cackling voice like barnacles scarping the bottom of a ship. "You'll make me gag…all that sickly sweet nonsense." As she turns, I silently sigh at my mother's hatred.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Apologizing is for the good of heart." She grumbles, very matter-of-factly, coming face to face with me. "Are you good of heart?" The last word drips with enough poison to kill me. Trembling, I slowly shake my head, no.

"Good." She grins wickedly. "Now go to your room. Mama's quite busy at the moment, and I don't what to hear a _peep_ out of you." She leans in toward the end, and I make an obvious gulp, managing to squeak out, "Yes mother."

I quickly dash up the rickety, wooden staircase to the upper rooms, silently closing my bedroom door behind me. I gently lay down on my bed, rubbing my temples in frustration and pain. God…I'm not normal. Why cant I just be like the other kids? They all seem so…confident and carefree. So sure of themselves and of their villain prowess. Nothing like me.

I rise, walking to my mirror and glancing at my reflection. My extremely pale purple skin contrasts dramatically against my dark, brunette hair. I hate looking at myself. I'm a wreck. Insecure, ugly, lost. I'm a feather floating in the wind, being pulled everywhere through a dangerous storm. And if at any moment that wind stops, things won't be okay. I'll just fall.

I can be bad. I can be mean….Who am I trying to kid? The very thought of endangering lives makes me shudder. I let out a disgruntled scream, and grab my hairbrush that lies near the mirror, throwing it violently at my small, cabin window. Just my luck, it smashes. As there is already water throughout the house, not much difference is made. Except that now, fish can get in. Great.

I just need to get out. I swim out the window into the wider ocean by the docks on land. For a moment, I just stop, gazing at the rays of light coming through the water in the distance. But I see the silhouette of a ship near the edge of the Isle, and rise to the surface.

I breathe in the sweet air that I have learned to crave, and slowly float at the surface, my head bobbing with the small current. I'm not far from the docks, but far enough that you could only see me if you paid close attention. I turn, and see the ship, gliding gracefully against the water. It belongs to Hook, no doubt. Though, I don't think that he would be sailing at this hour. He may be evil, but Hook has never been a fan of the dark. Or clocks.

As the ship begins to dock, I catch a glimpse of a boy, sitting on the edge of a roof at the closest building to the water. His head is down, so its hard to make out his features. His caramel coloured hair does however does contrast his pale skin, and I smile at his thin structure.

I don't know if he heard the water getting louder, or if he simply felt my gaze, but he abruptly lifts his head up, his eyes boring into mine. Even though we are at least 200 metres away from each other, I could have sworn I saw a glint in his eyes, and a small smile on his face. I may have smiled back, and I might have not, but there was only one thing on my mind.

That was Farkle, Gaston's son. And he's…gorgeous.

…

I silently swim back through the window, trying not to disturb my mother, and close the waterproof curtains, placing a piece of wood over the window, balancing it against the wall. Satisfied with my work, I spin around to find my mother, fuming, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Where have you been Riley?" She spits. I frown.

"I was only gone for, like, 10 minutes." I state.

"It doesn't matter how long you were out! You left without my permission!" She shouts, violently standing up and advancing towards me. "And to top it off, you broke your window. Do you know how much it costs to get a builder to fix that? On the Isle of The Lost?"

Tears are welling in my eyes. I hate it when I disappoint my mother. She sees my scared and teary-eyed face and scowls. "Grow up, Riley. It's a cruel, cold world out there. Girls like you?" She eyes me up and down, "They won't last two minutes."

I quietly pull back my tears and put on my bravest face. She spins on her tentacles and swiftly floats out of the room. "And, you are forbidden from leaving the house at all, until you've learned your lesson."

As soon as I know she's gone, I burst into tears, eventually crouching on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. My mind wanders, and I picture a life without this torment. I could just end it all; end the insecurity, the abuse, the torture I face everyday. But I want to be brave. I may not want to be bad, but I want to be confident in whatever I am.

 **I don't belong here.**


End file.
